LA BARRIGA DE MAMÁ
by Agueda
Summary: DURANTE NUEVE MESES DRUSO INTENTARÁ AVERIGUAR QUE TIENE SU MAMÁ DENTRO DE LA BARRIGA .¿SERÁ EL BEBÉ O...?
1. El Basilisco

**+Título: LA BARRIGA DE MAMÁ**

**+Tipo: HISTORIA CORTA (5 capítulos)**

**+Género: HUMOR**

**+Personajes Principales: FAMILIA SNAPE**

**+Resumen: DURANTE NUEVE MESES DRUSO INTENTARÁ AVERIGUAR QUE TIENE SU MAMÁ DENTRO DE LA BARRIGA  
¿SERÁ UN BICHO O EL ESPERADO BEBÉ?**

**+Observaciones: MAYORES DE 13 AÑOS**

**+Advertencia: LA MAYORÍA DE PERSONAJES Y LUGARES PERTENECEN A JK ROWLING**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**CAPÍTULO I: EL BASILISCO**

Hola, me llamo Druso y tengo 5 años y quiero contaros una historia.

Todo empezó cuando tío Gilderoy vino a vivir con nosotros. Él es el hermano mayor de mi mamá y es el hombre más valiente del mundo, bueno, después de mi papá, claro. Él solito se ha enfrentado a un basilisco, al yeti, a hombres lobo, y… ¡ah! y a unos duendecillos de Cornualles muy malos que lo atacaron todos a la vez y lo tiraron por las escaleras del hotel donde vivía. Unas chicas muy descaradas, como dice mi mamá, lo llevaron corriendo al hospital donde le vendaron toda la pierna y el doctor le ordenó que reposara, fue entonces cuando mamá decidió que lo cuidaría en casa para disgusto de papá que prefería que se quedara con alguna de esas descerebradas que tanto lo admiraban

-Cuéntame un poquito más - le pedía a mi tío mientras me arropaba en la cama, ya se me estaban cerrando los ojos y no quería perderme la historia – por favor, por favor…

-Está bien, pequeño. Pero si luego tienes miedo, no digas que no te lo advertí- me respondió acomodándose junto a mí- ¿Dónde me había quedado?... mmm… ¡Ah! Ya lo recuerdo... el basilisco, totalmente aterrorizado por mi presencia, se metió en una de las cañerías…

-Tío, ¿en las cañerías?-pregunté extrañado abriendo los ojos de par en par y acercándome un poquito más a él

-Si…utilizaba las cañerías para ir de un lugar a otro, y así atacar a los alumnos. Pero yo lo supe desde el primer momento y pude actuar rápidamente- me miró unos segundos y miró su reloj de muñeca- Se nos ha hecho muy tarde jovencito, y no queremos que tu madre se enfade con nosotros ¿verdad?

Respondí con un amplio bostezo, esta vez si que no podía aguantar más con los ojos abiertos y dejé que me arropara de nuevo. Mi tío repitió lo de todas las noches, miró debajo de las camas un par de veces y se aseguró de que la puerta del armario estaba bien cerrada, y sólo entonces se acostó a dormir

Me levanté ha hacer pipi, mamá siempre me llevaba al baño antes de acostarme pero esta noche se me había olvidado ir. Levanté la tapa del water, yo ya era un niño mayor, y entonces lo vi: un basilisco enorme con los colmillos más grandes del mundo. Tío, mamá…gritaba pidiendo ayuda, pero nadie venía. Me desperté muy asustado, estaba en mi habitación y mi tío dormía placidamente en su cama, sólo había sido un sueño

**

* * *

**

_**-**Mmmm…has sido muy malo haciéndome esperar tanto…tendré que castigarte_

_-Eso suena muy bien, tal vez acepte ese castigo…_

_-Si…lo suponía…ven aquí…no vas a escapar de mí esta noche…_

**

* * *

**

Escuché unos extraños susurros que se acercaban por el pasillo, me quedé muy quitecito esperando a que pasaran de largo, pero no se fueron, ahora se dirigían a la habitación de mi mamá. Oí como se abría su puerta y como algo se dejaba caer con fuerza sobre la cama

-Es el basilisco…- salté de la cama y corrí hacía mi tío que dormía fuertemente abrazado a su almohada

-Tío, despierta…Está aquí- lo llamé dándole tironcitos a la sábana- Ha salido por el water …¡Tío!

-Si…te firmaré lo que tú quieras preciosa- me respondió esbozando una amplia sonrisa pero profundamente dormido

-¡Tío el basilisco!- le grité al oído

-¿Qué?..¿Cómo?...- dio un salto y se acurrucó en una esquina tapándose con las mantas- ¿Qué dices del basilisco?

-Está ahí fuera… Lo he oído-le cogí la mano y tiré de él, pero no se movió ni un centímetro- Está en la habitación de mamá.

**

* * *

**

_-Ay…ten cuidado… no seas bruto_

_-Pensaba que era esto lo que querías…pero si no…_

_-Eres terrible…_

**

* * *

**

-¿Lo has oído?- lo miré asustado y la cara de mi tío cambió de color- ¿Qué te pasa?

-Aaaay, aaaay…que dolor me ha dado en la pierna, no puedo moverme… Druso será mejor que cierres la puerta con llave – me pidió nervioso frotándose la pierna- No te preocupes por tu madre, Lorna es una bruja muy fuerte.

Había olvidado que mi tío estaba malito, no podía ayudarme con esa pierna, así que cogí su varita que estaba en la mesita de noche y corrí hacia la puerta.

-No te preocupes tío yo ayudaré a mamá y no dejaré que el basilisco venga a por ti- lo tranquilicé y salí despacito de la habitación.

Me temblaban las piernas, ese monstruo había conseguido enviar al hospital a mi tío, pero conseguí llegar hasta la puerta de la habitación de mis papas. Ahora ya no tenía ninguna duda, ahí dentro estaba pasando algo, mi mamá hacía extraños ruiditos y podía oír los golpes del cabecero de la cama contra la pared.

-Seguro que el basilisco se le había echado encima y ahora trata de comérsela- pensé dejando escapar unas lágrimas- si papá estuviera aquí le daría una buena paliza.

Conté hasta tres y abrí la puerta de golpe. Aunque la habitación estaba oscura pude ver algo extraño encima de mi mamá que la tenía sujeta por las muñecas, ella intentaba defenderse y lo había enredado con sus piernas, sujetándolo fuertemente. No iba a aguantar mucho tiempo pues el extraño parecía muy fuerte, creo que quería morderle en el cuello. Ahora tenía que ayudarla.

**¡¡EXPELIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARMUS!!**

Para mi sorpresa el encantamiento había funcionado (yo no sabía hacer magia y menos con varita), una luz de color rojo impactó sobre el cuerpo del basilisco que salió disparado contra la pared de la habitación

**-¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAhhhh!!!-** gritó mi mamá tapándose con las sábanas

**-_¡¡¡LORNAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!_-**gritaba mi tío desde la habitación apunto del síncope

-Mami- corrí a los brazos de mi mamá y rompí a llorar muerto de miedo- El…el basi lis…co… ays…mamá…

-Druso cariño que susto me has dado, ¿Qué te pasa?, estás temblando… ¿Qué dices?

_**¡¡¡LORNAAAAAA!!!...¡¡¡ LORNAAAAAAAAAA!!! **_

-¡Maldita sea!

Esa voz me era familiar, así que me asomé entre los brazos de mi mamá para poder ver de donde venía. Y para mi sorpresa, era mi papá que estaba tirado en el suelo y parecía muy enfadado

-¡Papá, has venido! – corrí abrazarlo dando saltos por la cama mientras él se ponía de pie- ¿Qué haces denudo?

-Ahora nada- me dijo muy serio poniéndose el pantalón del pijama-¿No deberías estar durmiendo?

_**¡¡¡LORNAAAAAAAAAAA!!!... ¡¡LORNAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!**_

**-¡YA VOY!** Iré a ver que le ocurre - protestó mi mamá saliendo de la habitación- Gilderoy abre la puerta.

Mi papá se sentó en la cama, respiró profundamente y me miró contrariado. Seguramente él estaba a punto de coger al monstruo cuando yo entré y con el susto se le había escapado.

-Yo…yo sólo quería ayudar papi- bajé los ojos y esperé su regañina, pero no fue así. Me dio un abrazo muy fuerte y me sentó en su regazo.

-Lo se, pero ahora quiero que vayas a acostarte

-Si, si…- contesté metiéndome en la cama y acurrucándome a su lado- Ya está papá

-En tu cama, Druso

-No…yo quiero dormir contigo

-No, no puedes- me dijo tirando de la sábana

-¿Por qué?... mamá me deja a veces – protesté volviéndome a tapar

-Porque no. Y ahora obedece – me ordenó quitándome de nuevo la sábana pero sin soltarla

-Y ¿por qué no?- insistí poniéndome de pie con los brazos cruzados- Si hoy me he portado bien

-No tengo que darte explicaciones. He dicho que…- papá intentó cogerme por el brazo, pero me escabullí y empecé a dar saltitos en la cama

-Quiero quedarme…quiero quedarme…quiero quedarme – a cada salto que daba a mi papá se le hinchaba más la vena del cuello, eso no era bueno

-¡Deja de saltar!... Mocoso maleducado… Voy a enseñarte ahora mismo lo que significa la palabra obedecer – ahora si estaba enfadado, se puso de pie y me cogió por los hombros, seguro que me iba a dar unos buenos azotes

**-SEVERUS SNAPE, **no son horas para ponerte a jugar con el niño- mi mamá también se había enfadado, estaba parada delante de la puerta con los brazos en jarras- Druso, hoy dormirás con nosotros tu tío ha cerrado con llave la puerta y no hay manera de hacerlo abrir.

-Pe… pero Lorna – mi papá estaba un poco confundido y aproveché para colarme debajo de las sábanas -No voy a poder venir en toda la semana

-¡Oh! Ya veo – mamá entrecerró los ojos y su tono de voz se volvió muy peligroso- Sólo vienes por eso ¿verdad?...

-Yo no he dicho… - ahora papá no sabía que decir, mamá lo ponía muy nervioso

-Pues si ese es el único interés que te mueve para venir a tu casa, con TU familia… por mi no hace falta que vengas

Ella daba mucho miedo cuando se enfadaba mucho más que papá, así que él se dio media vuelta y se tapó hasta la cabeza rezongando por lo bajo no se que cosas sobre maldecir a todo el mundo. Mamá se acostó a mi lado, me dio un beso en la frente y yo me sentí el niño más afortunado del mundo.

**

* * *

**


	2. El Bicho

**CAPÍTULO II. El bicho**

Papá ahora sólo venía los fines de semana, tenía mucho trabajo en Hogwarts, sobretodo castigando a un niño: Harry Potter que era el peor de todos, un futuro delincuente según decía él. A mí me caía muy bien, aunque no lo conocía, papá llegaba a casa tan cansado de castigarlo que nunca se acordaba de castigarme a mi, pero mamá (que es muy mala) siempre se lo recordaba

Y es que mamá se había puesto muy rara en estas últimas semanas. Todo lo que comía le sentaba mal, se mareaba y había empezado a crecerle la barriga. Eso me tenía muy intrigado, quería preguntárselo a papá, pero venía tan tarde a casa que yo siempre estaba dormido. Así que un día que mi tío me llevó de compras al Callejón Diagón se lo pregunté a él.

-Tío, mamá está extraña

-¿Extraña?...Yo la veo como siempre- me contestó mientras atendía a unas señoritas que le pedían autógrafos- Las mujeres son difíciles de entender

-Es por la barriga, cada vez la tiene más gorda

-Bueno Druso, tu ya sabes que mamá espera un bebé

-Si eso ya lo se, pero ¿por qué tiene así la barriga?

Mi tío se despidió de las chicas y me llevó hasta la heladería del señor Florean Fortescue. Nos sentamos en una mesita y después de pedir dos buenos helados empezó a explicarme una cosa que no llegué a entender demasiado bien y sería la causante de muchos problemas

-Verás, ¿sabes la historia de las abejas y las flores?- yo negué con la cabeza y continuó hablando – Pues las abejas cogen polen de una flor y lo llevan a otra flor

-¡Ah!... ¿y para qué?

-Pues para que nazcan más flores

-¡Aaaah!... ¿Y para que quieren las abejas que nazcan más flores? – no estaba entendiendo nada de lo que me decía

-Para hacer miel. ¿Qué otra cosa crees que hacen?

-Pues pican, las abejas pican tío- me quedé callado unos segundos, eso era, a mi mamá le había picado una abeja- **LE HA PICADO UNA**

-¿Eh?... no, no, no… una abeja no, es otra cosa Druso. Tú papá…-empezó a explicarme cuando señora muy escandalosa se le echó al cuello dándole besos y abrazándolo contra su pecho.

_**ES GILDEROY, GILDEROY LOCKHART**_

Un montón de señoras corrieron a ver a mi tío, que parecía muy satisfecho, dispuestas a sacarle un autógrafo, una foto o un trozo de su camisa

-Un bicho de mi papá…-abrí los ojos como platos, mi papá guardaba cosas muy extrañas en su despacho seguro que alguna se había escapado y le había hecho eso a mi mamá

-Hola Druso- esa era la voz de Jane una amiguita mía de jugar en el parque, Catherine, su mamá, era una de esas señoras que se peleaban por abrazar a mi tío y para mi sorpresa tenía una barriga casi más grande que la de mi mamá

-Jane, ¿qué haces aquí?

-Hemos venido a comprar cosas para el bebé- Jane sujetaba la mano de un señor con bigote que miraba indignado como su esposa se abalanzaba sobre mi tío- Mira este es mi papá

-Hola pequeño- el papá de Jane no estaba muy contento ponía la misma cara que papá cuando corregía las tareas del colegio - Catherine no tiene remedio, comportándose así, en su estado y estando yo delante

Me sentí muy mal, yo sabía porque estaba así esa señora, lo mejor era que me disculpara con el señor para que no se preocupara más

-Lo siento mucho, ha sido mi papá- el hombre me miró sin entender- Dejó escapar a su bicho y le ha puesto así la barriga- el señor apretó los puños y se le puso la cara muy roja- A mi mamá también le ha pasado y a una vecina nuestra

-¿Nos vamos, hijo?-me preguntó mi tío que había conseguido escabullirse de sus admiradoras, y no se por qué, eso enfado del todo al papá de Jane que lo cogió por la camisa y empezó a zarandearlo

-¡¿Cómo se atreve?!...¡¿Cómo puede tener la cara tan dura?!...¡Confiesa Catherine!…lo se todo – el señor estaba muy enfadado y creo que estaba a punto de pegarle cuando vinieron al rescate las amigas de mi tío. Ellas se abalanzaron sobre el hombre, y se armó una gran confusión que aprovechamos para salir de allí, justo antes de que entraran los guardias.

-¿Qué le pasa a ese hombre?- mi tío corrió conmigo en brazos, atravesamos toda la calle, giramos por el callejón Nockturn y nos colamos en una taberna muy sucia. Mientras mi tío recuperaba el aliento yo observaba a la gente que había allí: vampiros, hombres lobo, mujeres pintarrajeadas que reían sin parar y en una mesa del fondo pude reconocer a alguien: era mi papá y no estaba solo

-Tío, mira – intenté señalar a mi papá, pero él ya me había cogido la mano y con un PLUFF desaparecimos.

* * *

Mamá estaba sentada en la mesa, ya estaban los platos servidos, (había hecho verduras…puaaj… yo no me las iba a comer) y nos miraba medio enfadada medio preocupada.

-¿Dónde habéis estado? La cena ya está lista y enfriándose- hizo un gesto para que nos sentáramos y obedecimos de inmediato

-Estábamos corriendo por el callejón Diagón – contesté apartando el pimiento del plato

-¿Corriendo? Vaya, ya estás mucho mejor de la pierna ¿no?- últimamente mamá se quejaba de que mi tío no la ayudaba en casa y él se excusaba diciendo que su pierna se lo impedía- Druso, comételo todo

-No, no…sólo paseábamos tranquilamente- le respondió sonriéndole como él sabía hacer pero que no surtía ningún efecto en ella

-Paseábamos, pero el papá de Jane quería pegarle-ahora mi mamá lo miraba confusa y aproveché para echar el pimiento debajo de la mesa

-¿Qué?

- Yo estaba saludando y me atacó. Es gente rara, Lorna

-Si, como la que había en el Callejón Nockturn- mi mamá dejó caer el tenedor y miró de forma amenazante al tío que tragaba con dificultad

-¡Gilderoy! ¿Qué significa todo esto?... No me gusta que llevéis allí al niño. ¡Cuantas veces tengo que decirlo!- mamá golpeó la mesa- Ni tú ni Severus me hacéis ningún caso

-Pero mamá, papá también estaba allí, en la Taberna "Poison"

* * *

Mamá nos castigó a los dos y nos envió a dormir. Mi tío estaba contestando a algunas cartas cuando oí la puerta de la calle: mi papá había llegado. Salí despacito de la habitación y me asomé por la barandilla, le esperaría allí y le daría una sorpresa.

-Severus, que tarde has llegado- mamá le dio un beso- Tendré que hablar con Albus, te hace trabajar demasiado

-No he podido salir antes de Hogwarts- papá le correspondió el beso y la sujetó por la cintura

-Entiendo… has estado toda la tarde en Hogwarts- mamá se zafó de él con rapidez y le ayudó a quitarse la túnica

-Si, trabajando

-¡Ah!... trabajando dices… **¡MIENTES!**

-¿Qué quieres decir? – protestó papá colgando la túnica en el perchero

-Tú has estado de copas, con tus amigachos

-Me he parado a tomar algo en las Tres Escobas con algunos compañeros, nada más

-¡Mientes otra vez! Estabas en la tabernucha esa del Callejón Nockturn… ¿lo vas a negar?- ella ahora le apuntaba con el dedo, papá parecía totalmente descolocado como cuando me pillan a mi haciendo algo malo

-Pero… ¿ahora a que te dedicas?... ¿a espiarme?

-No me cambies el tema –ella se acarició la barriga y agachó la vista- Me paso el día cuidando de **TÚ** hijo y así me lo pagas, dejándome sola cuando más te necesito

-Cálmate Lorna, estás cansada…- papá se acercó a ella y la abrazó con ternura, yo pensaba que empezarían a besarse como hacen siempre, pero mamá empezó a olisquearle el cuello de la camisa como una loca

-¿Eso es perfume?... ¡Y del barato!- le dio un fuerte empujón a papá y rompió a llorar- Tú ya no me quieres…Es porque estoy gorda ¿verdad?... Pues si estoy así es por tu culpa

-Te has vuelto loca y pretendes volverme loco a mí. Me paso el día oyendo estupideces y cuado llego a mi casa quiero tener algo de tranquilidad- ahora papá también levantaba la voz muy ofendido- pero está visto que no puede ser

-¡Y encima te ofendes! Me mientes Severus, te juntas con gentuza y con esas mujeres de vida alegre. ¡Ahora entiendo tus idas y venidas por las noches!...emergencias escolares, ¿no?

- Tú no lo entiendes. Todo lo que hago es por vosotros y…- yo nunca había visto a papá tan enfadado, guardó silencio y miró a mamá a los ojos- no puedo decirte más

-¡Ah!...El señor no puede decir más-mamá suspiró profundamente - Está bien, si es lo que quieres pues no se hable más. Mañana mismo Druso y yo nos iremos, así podrás entrar y salir a tus anchas y ¡con quien tú quieras!

Mamá subió llorando las escaleras y se encerró en la habitación, yo me quedé quitecito junto la barandilla de la escalera y papá pasó tan rápido que no se dio cuenta.

-¡Abre la puerta! Te lo advierto Lorna, no estoy de humor para esto

-Vete, no voy a impedírtelo. Puedo arreglármelas yo sola, como hasta ahora- mamá abría y cerraba cajones, como si estuviera buscando algo- Sinvergüenza, golfo….

-**¡LORNA!**...Maldita sea, abre…

-¿Sucede algo, Severus?- mi tío asomó la cabeza por la puerta de la habitación- Tal vez yo pueda ayudar

-Desaparece Lockhart –la voz de papá era peligrosa y mi tío obedeció en el acto

Papá de repente se giró, y miró hacia donde yo estaba, ya se había dado cuenta de que yo no estaba en la cama. Yo me había asustado mucho con los gritos y no me atrevía a ir hasta él, así que papá se acercó y me cogió en brazos

-¿Qué haces ahí?

-Quería darte las buenas noches, papi- le dije entre sollozos

- No llores, no pasa nada

-¿Ya no os queréis?

-Claro que nos queremos

-Y a mí ¿ya no me quieres?- ahora me caían gruesos lagrimones por las mejillas que papá enjugaba con su pañuelo

-Tú eres lo más importante que me ha pasado en la vida, Druso

-Entonces ¿por qué te vas?... Yo no quiero que te vayas

-No me voy a ir. Tengo que cuidar de vosotros- la voz de papá era suave, ya no daba miedo y yo me sentí mejor

-¿Y por qué gritabais?

-Pues, verás, tú madre no se encuentra bien y…

-Ya, ya lo se- le interrumpí mirándole a los ojos- pero la culpa es tuya. Tú le has picado con tu bicho

Papá se puso rojo como un tomate y unas fuertes carcajadas salieron de la habitación. Mamá abrió la puerta y sin poder aguantar una sonrisa le dijo a papá:

-Acuesta al niño y ven pronto a la cama y prometo no hacer ninguna pregunta más


	3. La cosa

**Capítulo III: la cosa**

Mi amiga Jane ya me había explicado de donde venían los bebes, los papás escribían una carta a la cigüeña y ella los traía en el pico. Ahora ya lo entendía mejor, pero seguía preocupándome la barriga de mi mamá que seguía creciendo cada día más y eso no podía ser bueno.

Esa tarde fuimos los tres al médico para que revisaran a mi mamá, ella no quería dejar sólo a mi tío por si llevaba a alguna amiga suya a casa, aunque yo creo que era para que papá no lo pillara a solas. La doctora era muy simpática y me dio un caramelo nada más entrar, se preocupó por la pierna de mi tío y creo que también le dio su número de teléfono. Hizo subir a mi mamá a una camilla, y empezó a examinarla para ver si todo iba bien.

Yo estaba jugando con mi tío y unos cochecitos que me había dejado la enfermera cuando la doctora nos llamó para que viéramos a "la cosa".

-¿Para que sirve eso?- le dije señalando el aparato que le ponía encima de la barriga a mamá

-Es para ver la barriguita por dentro. Ahora mira la pantalla

Yo obedecí y me senté en las rodillas de mi tío que ya había tomado asiento junto a mamá. Miré muy atento a la pantalla, al principio no se veía nada, pero después lo vi, en la barriga de mi mamá había una cosa, que se movía, una cosa muy rara y fea.

-El bicho…tío, el bicho…- me puse blanco como la pared y apenas me salía la voz

-¿Qué quieres? No te entiendo

-Ay tío…está ahí y se mueve. Se le ha metido dentro- le decía sin dejar de mirar a la pantalla

-No podemos ver bien lo que es, está de espaldas- dijo la doctora- tal vez tengamos más suerte la próxima vez

-Yo ya me había hecho a la idea- protestó mamá-Druso ¿a ti que te gustaría que fuera?

-¿A…a mí?... **¡NADA****!**... - grité a pleno pulmón, nadie parecía entender la gravedad del asunto- ¡Yo no quiero que sea nada!

-Pero Druso ¿qué dices cariño?- mamá parecía un poco avergonzada por los gritos que yo estaba dando- Druso

-Tío, tío…Que se lo quiten…Que se ha hecho muy grande

- La doctora no va ha hacerle daño –mi tío no entendía nada- sólo quiere ayudar

- **¡AAAAAAAAH! ****YO NO QUIERO**, **NO QUIEROOOOO**- me eché al suelo y pataleé como un loco, con mi tío esto siempre funcionaba- **NOOOOOO**

-¡Druso! Levántate ahora mismo- mamá se había enfadado, como venía siendo costumbre, y ahora yo sabía porque - Lo siento doctora, yo

-Esto es algo normal. Algunos niños sienten celos cuando van a tener un hermano-la tranquilizó - no debe preocuparse. Sólo tenga paciencia

-**¡¡¡QUE NOOOOOOOO!!!**.... La cosa está **ahiiiiiiii**- mi tío me cogía del brazo pero yo no me iba a dejar convencer

-Te estás portando mal, eso no lo hacen los niños… ¡**AAYY**!...¡Lorna , me ha mordido…

-¡¡ **Se la va a comeeeeeeeeeeeeeer**!!...¡¡**NO LA QUIEROOOOO**!!

Después de unos tirones de oreja y de unos cuantos azotes en el culo, salimos del Hospital en dirección al barrio antiguo de Londres para hacer unas compras. Yo estaba muy enfadado no pensaba hablarle a mamá nunca más, encima que intentaba salvarla de la cosa, cuando viera a papá se lo contaría todo, seguro que él me ayudaría

-Lorna, se ha hecho un poco tarde, Druso debe tener hambre, y yo también- mi tío tenía razón, pero yo seguía enfadado y no iba a reconocer que me moría de hambre

-Ayer me recomendaron un buen lugar y está cerca- ella rebuscó en el bolso y sacó una tarjetita- Aquí lo tengo, "Restaurante Swan" en el número 6 de Grimmauld Place

Yo aún seguía enfurruñado cuando nos sirvieron el postre, mamá me había reñido otra vez durante la cena y amenazó con contarle a papá lo mal que me había portado.

-Druso, tu sabes que mamá te quiere mucho- la miré de reojo y volví a mirar por la ventana del restaurante- Y cuando llegue el bebé eso no va a cambiar

-¿Y que va ha pasar con la barriga?

-Cuando nazca la criatura se irá- añadió mi tío que estaba tonteando con las chicas de la mesa de al lado- Ya tengo ganas de verle la cara

Se habían vuelto locos, yo no pensaba quedarme en casa si "la cosa salía" y mucho menos iba a dejar al bebé allí-¿Y dónde lo vais a poner?

-Hemos preparado una habitación para él

-**NO**…una habitación **NO**. Lo ponéis en una jaula y lo encerráis en el sótano

-Lo...lo estás oyendo Gilderoy, esto no es normal…ha dicho una jaula- mamá se llevó las manos a la cabeza – Yo no puedo más

-No te preocupes, el niño ha salido a su padre, ya sabes, siempre encerrado en las mazmorras y entre maldiciones…- mamá le echó una mirada asesina y mi tío se calló de inmediato

-Mamá mira, es papá-señalé a la ventana. Iba acompañado por una chica con el pelo color rosa y caminaban muy rápido hacia el final de la calle, tenía que hablar con él antes de que lo hiciera mamá

-¿Qué dices?...papá está en casa, hoy ha vuelto pronto porque no se encontraba bien- pero se interrumpió al asomarse al cristal, ella también lo había reconocido y se inquietó bastante- Gilderoy paga la cuenta. Nos vamos.

Salimos rápido de allí y seguimos a mi papá, ella sabía bien como esconderse había estudiado para ser auror pero papá pensaba que era muy peligroso y lo dejó (auque yo creo que en realidad le daba miedo que ella fuera más fuerte que él). Papá y la chica se detuvieron casi al final de la calle, miraron la pared de una de las casas y sin más dieron un paso al frente y desaparecieron

-¿Dónde se ha metido?- mi mamá fue la primera en llegar y empezó a inspeccionarlo todo- A mi no me engaña, aquí hay algo extraño

-Y si volvemos mañana, a plena luz del día- el tío no estaba muy convencido y se cogía fuertemente a la falda de mamá- Puede ser peligroso, Lorna

-Mmmm, el número 13 y el número 11… ¿dónde está el 12? Esta casa está oculta y la única razón es…- parecía que mamá había entendido algo que nosotros no y se puso hecha una furia - Miserable sinvergüenza… Este es su escondite secreto

-Lorna…baja la voz. Piensa en los vecinos. Buenas noches- saludaba mi tío a una señora que se acaba de asomar al balcón, sin darse cuenta de un gran perro negro que había aparecido de la nada se acercaba a nosotros

-Hola perrito, me llamo Druso,¿y tú?- miré el collar en el que había unas letras grabadas - te llamas Hocicos

-¡¡**SEVERUUUUUUUUUUUUS**!!... **SAL AHORA MISMO**

-Tío ¿nos lo podemos quedar? Está solito y tiene frío

-Deja al perrito- mi tío lo miró con desconfianza pero estaba muy ocupado intentando calmar a mamá para hacerme caso- Te puede morder

-Señora haga el favor de no dar esos gritos- alguien más gritaba desde otra ventana

-¡¡**SEVERUUUUUUUUUUUS**!!!- ahora mamá golpeaba con fuerza la pared- **SE QUE ME OYES**

- No muerde. Por favor, por favor…venga…- abracé al animal que me lamía la cara feliz- Si es muy bueno

- A tú padre no le va a gustar. Tendrás que preguntárselo a él primero- me contestó el tío que ahora sujetaba a mamá por la muñeca

-Oiga, ya está bien. Voy a llamar a la policía

-¡¡**SEVERUUUUUUUUUUUUS**!! **ESTARÉ ESPERÁNDO AQUÍ FUERA TODA LA NOCHE**

Mamá estuvo gritando y aporreando la pared hasta que llegaron unos señores vestidos de azul y con unas gorras que nos llevaron a la comisaría. Metieron a mi mamá ya mi tío en un calabozo y llamaron a casa para que papá pagara la fianza, a mi me dejaron fuera jugando con Hocicos que nos había seguido hasta allí

Papá tardó un poco en llegar, yo estaba casi dormido y no entendí bien lo que habló con el guardia. Se que entró a los calabozos, discutió con mamá, amenazó al tío y le dio unos cuantos gritos al perro que parecía sonreír.

-Papí, ¿mamá no viene?- le pregunté apoyando la cabeza en su hombro nada más cogerme en brazos- ¿y el tío?

-No, no vienen- papá estaba molesto y estuvo callado un buen rato, pero volví a insistir y me respondió- Mañana los dejarán salir

-Aaah ¿Sabes que? Te hemos seguido por toda la calle- di un gran bostezo y me acurruqué un poco más, pero él no respondió, sólo gruñó

-¿Nos has oído llamarte? A mi no se me oía mucho porque mamá gritaba muy fuerte- papá se paró y giró por otra calle, muy oscura creo que intentaba despistar a Hocicos que nos seguía a lo lejos

-Claro que os he oído. Todo el mundo os ha oído-se estaba enfadando, pues la vena del cuello se le estaba poniendo muy gorda - Tu madre me ha puesto en evidencia delante de toda la Orden

-¿Qué es la Orden?- entreabrí los ojos un poco, sentía curiosidad

-Cosas del trabajo de papá- llegamos al final de la calle

-¿Allí castigas a Harry Potter? Si está allí yo quiero ir- papá paró en seco y me miró a los ojos- Llévame

- Ni en sueños- papá susurraba pero daba miedo su voz- No quiero que te acerques a Potter

-¿Por qué?... A mi me cae muy bien –papá estaba desconcertado- Es guay, sale en los periódicos como el tío

-Tú tío… Otro inútil a mi cargo y una mala influencia para ti

-¿Me puedo quedar con el perrito?

- ¿Qué?- él miró hacia atrás, y vio a Hocicos que parecía querer asegurase de que llegábamos bien a casa. Papá metió la mano en su bolsillo y sacó la varita- Ahora mismo me encargaré de ese chucho

- Si, si…- le di un gran beso y lo abracé- Ya verás que sorpresa le daremos a mamá cuando vuelva y nos vea con el perro

-No, no…

-Llamaremos a todos mis amiguitos y… que venga también Harry y así lo conozco y…

-Silencio- ese tono era el de castigarme así que puse cara de pena- Estás acabando con mi paciencia. Nos vamos a casa

-Pero, ¿puede venir Hocicos también?

-**NO**… ¡Y duérmete Druso!

Papá me tapó con su túnica y justo antes de desaparecernos creí ver como el perrito Hocicos se transformaba en una persona, pero no pude verlo bien y no me atreví a preguntárselo a papá


	4. Las Plagas del Hogar

**Capítulo IV: Las Plagas del Hogar**

Mis papas todavía estaban en la cama, siempre que venía papá dormían desnudos (mi mamá decía que él daba mucho calor) y no les gustaba que entrara sin avisar. A mi no me daba vergüenza que me vieran la colita, pero a papá si y eso que la suya era más grande, así que entré corriendo a la habitación sin mirar y me metí en el cuarto de baño.

-¿Qué ha sido eso?- papá se había despertado y se estiraba perezosamente en la cama. A él le gustaba quedarse un poquito en la cama mirando como dormía mamá

-¿Qué va a ser?, tú hijo-mamá abrió sus inmensos ojos azules y los fijó en los de él, le apartó un mechón rebelde de la cara y le dio un tímido beso en los labios – Se parece mucho a ti

-¿Tu crees? Se ha vuelto muy desobediente- papá frunció el ceño, seguro que eso se lo había dicho ella, con lo bien que me estaba portando-No estoy pasando todo el tiempo que quisiera con él

-No es culpa tuya, tienes mucho trabajo- ella se acomodó en el pecho de papá -¿Qué tal va todo por Hogwarts?

-Mal. Malfoy se obstina en llevarme la contraria, la maldición del anillo se extiende con rapidez y… –la voz de papá, que ahora se entretenía jugando con el cabello dorado de mamá, parecía muy lejana- Albus me está pidiendo demasiado

-¿Qué te ha pedido?- se miraron en silencio, mamá cerró los ojos y se incorporó en la cama- Aún no confías lo suficiente en mí, ¿verdad?

-Lorna, sólo quiero manteneros a salvo-él también se había sentado y la sujetó por los hombros para que lo mirara-Sois lo único que tengo

-¡A salvo!... ¿de qué Severus?..¿De qué? –mamá preguntaba tonterías, yo si sabía de que y ella también debería saberlo, pero parecía asustada- Severus…por favor

-Escúchame. Nada va a pasaros mientras yo viva –papá parecía angustiado-Debes confiar en mi, pase lo que pase

-¿Confiar? Nunca te he preguntado nada- eso era mentira, ella no paraba de preguntarle cosas sobretodo si llegaba tarde a casa o se iba en mitad de la noche- Nunca te he pedido nada. Pero… necesito saber, es importante para mi

-¿Qué quieres saber?- papá suspiró profundamente, mamá había ganado como siempre

- Severus ¿Me amas?

-Con todo mi corazón- papá se acercó a ella lentamente, con sus ojos negros fijos en los de ella y selló aquellas palabras con un intenso beso…puajj…siempre igual

-¡Ay! Se ha movido- mamá se llevó las manos a la barriga- Acércate Severus, escucha.

Esa era la señal, la cosa intentaba salir de su escondite, así que salí del cuarto de baño gritando muy fuerte, con la escobilla en la mano y directo hacía ellos. Cerré los ojos y golpee con todas mis fuerzas y al abrirlos me llevé una desagradable sorpresa: le había dado a papá en toda la cara.

-Aaaay…yo...yo…-retrocedí hacía la puerta, los ojos de papá se habían encendido en llamas, eso era peligroso- **¡¡SOCORROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!**

Salí corriendo pidiendo ayuda y conseguí esconderme con mi tío que estaba limpiando el jardín, pero papá fue muy listo y me encontró enseguida.

-A ver si aprendes de una maldita vez- papá me había dado una buena tunda, tenía el culete tan rojo que me dolía al sentarme- Estoy cansado de ese comportamiento, Druso

-Pero…yo…sniff…snifff…es el bicho…

-No empieces otra vez- mamá se había aliado con él en mi contra- Te estás portando mal. Y ahora vas ha estar castigado.

-Ay…mami…sniff…sniff…es verdad

-Te quedarás en tu habitación recogiendo los juguetes- la voz de mamá no dejaba lugar a réplicas.

Salieron de la habitación y yo me quedé sólo y enfadado. Nadie me entendía, tenía muchas ganas de gritar y de romperlo todo. Cogí un libro del escritorio y cuando iba a lanzarlo me di cuenta del título: Guía de Plagas del Hogar. El bicho de papá era una plaga (yo ya había visto a muchas mamás con la barriga así) y la Guía debía decir algo.

*_Bunddixy_:…"en caso de intoxicación purgar con laxante…"

Cogí la botellita de laxante "Lord Kakadura" del cuarto de baño y corrí a la cocina. Saqué la limonada de la nevera, serví tres vasos y vacié la botella de laxante en el de mamá. Seguro que esto funcionaba.

Mis papás estaban sentados en el jardín, papá estaba repasando unas tareas de Hogwarts y mamá le daba instrucciones al tío de cómo cortar las rosas.

-Mamá- dije tímidamente dejando la bandeja en la mesa- os traigo limonada fresquita

-Debo recordarte que estás castigado- a papá nunca se le olvidan las cosas pero yo sonreí inocente

-Se me había olvidado

-Trae aquí esa limonada- papá dejó a un lado los pergaminos y me alborotó el pelo, yo obedecí rápidamente, tenía que seguir el plan

-Si, si…este vaso es para ti- se lo acerqué a papá pero no llegué a tiempo a por el otro, mi tío se había adelantado

-¡Ah! Es justo lo que necesitaba, algo fresquito

-**¡NOOOOOO!**... ¡**NO BEBAS**,** TÍO**!- empecé a dar saltitos estirando los brazos, pero no llegaba a quitarle la limonada- **ES PARA MAMÁ**

-Tranquilo, cogeré el otro vaso cariño

-¿Eh?...**NOOOOOOO**…ese no, tienes que beberte el OTROO- pero mi tío ya se lo había bebido de un solo trago- **¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!**

-¡Druso! Ya está bien, vuelve a – papá no acabó la frase, sonó el timbre de la puerta principal y yo corrí a abrir

-Debe ser la jaula para la criatura esa, la encargué en el callejón Diagon-y salí corriendo

Mamá descubrió lo de "Lord Kakadura", con las prisas lo había dejado olvidado en la cocina y gritaba como una loca. Mi tío vino a acostarse, estaba blanco como la pared y de vez en cuando corría al cuarto de baño, y mientras, yo buscaba otras soluciones en la Guía.

_*__Kardulias_:… "ahuyentarlas con fuertes ruidos metálicos"…

Bajé corriendo las escaleras y me los encontré sentados en el sofá. Mamá estaba muy nerviosa y papá sonreía, lo que enfadaba más a mamá. Aproveché un despiste para colarme en la cocina, coger lo que necesitaba y esperar el momento oportuno.

-¡Laxante!..Me ha echado laxante en la bebida- se quejaba mamá- ¡¿Cómo puede tener celos del bebé antes de que nazca?!... ¿Y lo de la jaula?...Tienes que hablar con él, Severus

-Es normal que sienta celos. A mi tampoco me gusta compartirte con nadie – papá se acercaba a ella lentamente, parecía el gato de la vecina cuando juega a cazar un ratón

-Estoy hablando en serio. Este niño acabará haciendo alguna tontería y muy gorda

-¿Sabes? Estás realmente hermosa cuando te enfadas- papá le mordisqueó la oreja, le besó el cuello y bajó por sus hombros

-¿Me estás oyendo? No tengo ganas de…mmm…- ahora ella empezaba a hacer ruiditos tontos y papá se perdió entre sus piernas, iba a buscar el bicho el solo- Sev…Severus

-Te oigo perfectamente pero tu cuerpo me está diciendo lo contrario- papá se quitó la camisa , se desabrochó el pantalón e hizo volar el vestido de mamá por el salón

-El niño… puede oírnos- mamá se quitó el sujetador y apretó a papá contra sus pechos. Esto era grave, mamá quería darle el pecho a papá y eso sólo se hace con los bebes el bicho se estaba apoderando de ella.

**CLANC-CLANC-CLANC-CLANC-CLANC-CLANC-CLANC-CLANC-CLANC-CLANC-CLANC-CLANC-CLANC-CLANC-CLANC-CLANC-CLANC-CLANC**

-**¡AAAAAH! **-mamá dio un grito muy fuerte y se abrazó a papá- Druso... ¿que haces?

Yo golpeaba con fuerza las tapas de las cacerolas, caminando alrededor del sofá - Tranquila mami, que nunca más volverá a molestarte esa cosa.

**CLANC-CLANC-CLANC-CLANC-CLANC-CLANC-CLANC-CLANC-CLANC-CLANC-CLANC-CLANC-CLANC-CLANC-CLANC-CLANC-CLANC-CLANC**

-¿Qué ha querido decir? Druso, para de una maldita vez- papá aún llevaba los pantalones medio bajados y no podía correr tan rápido como yo

**CLANC-CLANC-CLANC-CLANC-CLANC-CLANC-CLANC-CLANC-CLANC-CLANC-CLANC-CLANC-CLANC-CLANC-CLANC-CLANC-CLANC-CLANC**

-Papá ahora estoy ocupado, luego te lo explico- esto enfadó del todo a papá que se deshizo de los pantalones y corrió hacía mi- **NO****OO****OO****OO**….

**CLANC-CLANC-CLANC-CLANC-CLANC-CLANC-CLANC-CLANC-CLANC-CLANC-CLANC-CLANC-CLANC-CLANC-CLANC-CLANC-CLANC-CLANC**

-**DRUSO SEVERUS SNAPE**- papá gritaba apunto de cogerme, abrí la puerta de la calle y corrí con todas mis fuerzas. Papá consiguió alcanzarme enseguida, cerré los ojos (seguro que me zurraba otra vez) y de repente oímos la voz de unas vecinas: _que poca vergüenza tienen algunos._

Papá, muy avergonzado, se disculpó con las señoras, creo que los calzoncillos que llevaba no les habían gustado mucho, y caminó todo lo rápido que pudo hasta llegar a casa sin perder las formas.

Estuve castigado toda la tarde, sólo me dejaron salir un par de veces: una para ayudar a papá con unas plantas que picaban mucho, tenía que tirarlas y me mandó meterlas en unas bolsas muy grandes y echarlas a la basura. La otra fue para cenar, pero mamá me llevó a dormir enseguida sin dejar que me tomara el postre.

-Buenas noches, Druso, yo también voy a acostarme

- Mami, por favor, no apagues la luz- ella salió de la habitación y saqué la Guía de debajo de la almohada. No pude evitar sonreír, estaba seguro de que esto funcionaría:

_* __Alckatys__:_… "el simple roce de las hojas de ortigas les produce la muerte"…

Apagué la luz, conté hasta tres y no pude evitar sonreír.

_**¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!**_

Me había costado mucho llevarme todas las bolsas con hojas de ortigas del sótano sin que nadie me viera, y mucho más rellenar el cojín de mamá con ellas. También las puse entre las sábanas y por encima del colchón, seguro que "la cosa esa" saldría de la barriga de una vez por todas.

_**DRUSOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_


	5. La Cigüeña

**CAPÍTULO V:LA CIGÜEÑA**

Yo ya no podía dar ni un paso más, nos habíamos pasado toda la tarde buscando un repelente para los ratones de fuego que se habían colado en el sótano. Tras mucho discutir con mi tío y hacerme prometer que no me soltaría de su mano, mamá accedió a entrar en el callejón Nockturn. Ella parecía conocer muy bien esas calles, pasamos por delante de la Taberna "Poison" y murmuró algo por lo bajo, giró a la izquierda y después de atravesar dos callejuelas muy sucias y oscuras entramos en la tienda.

Allí había de todo para acabar con cualquier bicho viviente: venenos, trampas, jaulas y un montón de cosas extrañas. Mamá regateó con el hombre del mostrador, era muy feo y llevaba un parche en el ojo, y al final consiguió el repelente y unas cuantas trampas para ratones. Pero yo no me iría de allí sin algo, así que tras pedírselo veinte veces a buenas y obtener un NO por respuesta, me tiré al suelo, patalee con fuerza y grité y lloré todo lo que pude hasta que al final mi tío me compró un cazamariposasgigantes

-Se nos ha hecho tarde, estás calles son peligrosas por la noche- protestó mamá sujetándome fuerte de la mano- No quiero que dejes eso en tu habitación ¿entendido?

-No, no…la pondré en el sótano- yo sujetaba la jaula con la otra mano y me sentía realmente feliz-Tío tu me ayudaras ¿verdad?... Será tan emocionante como enfrentarse a un hombre lobo

Mamá aceleró el paso y nos condujo por otras calles en las que yo no había estado nunca y a juzgar por la cara del tío, él tampoco. Nos cruzamos con un par de brujas ancianas, con un señor con pata de palo y varios encapuchados, y de repente ya no había nadie, todo estaba en silencio y muy oscuro. Ya empezaba a aburrirme cuando algo llamó mi atención:

-Mamá, yo quiero hacerme un tatuaje como el de papá

-¿Qué? A papá no le gusta, fue una tontería que hizo cuando era muy joven- parecía contrariada, ni ella ni papá hablaban nunca de eso y menos delante de mi y del tío- No es bonito

-Pero yo quiero uno, es guay… Además, se puede ver en el cielo- insistí, papá decía que yo era tan obstinado como mamá- Mira está ahí arriba

-La Marca Tenebrosa- balbuceó el tío agarrándose a mamá- Estamos perdidos, Lorna

-¡Cállate! Coge el niño-ordenó ella muy seria-Debemos salir de aquí

Se oyeron unos gritos y gente corriendo, y de repente una gran luz verde iluminó la calle, ya no teníamos tiempo de escondernos cuando apareció una figura negra encapuchada que ocultaba su cara con una máscara.

Nos empujó dentro de una callejuela, mi tío corrió a esconderse detrás de unos cubos basura y mamá (que no le tiene miedo a nada) se enfrentó al encapuchado. Levantó su varita y le apuntó al pecho, lo miró a los ojos unos segundos (seguro que le lanzaba alguna maldición de esas) y de repente bajó la varita con mano temblorosa.

-Severus…-susurró

-Vaya…¿Pero que tenemos aquí? ¿Pensabas divertirte tú solo, Snape?-un gran hombre lobo apareció en la boca de la calle

-Vete Greyback- papá se interpuso entre el hombre lobo y nosotros- Vas a arruinarme la diversión

-Quédate con la mujer si quieres, pero déjame el niño… aún no he cenado y su carne parece muy tierna- yo me escondí entre los brazos de mi tío que hizo algo muy extraño y que nadie esperaba

-**Homorphus**-gritó y el rayo impactó sobre el monstruo que empezó a retorcerse en el suelo hasta acabar transformado en un hombre.

Papá miraba asombrado al cuerpo inconsciente del suelo, pero más asombrado aún estaba mi tío que reía como un loco y no paraba de repetir: lo he conseguido, lo he conseguido.

-¡**ESTOY DE PARTO**!

En el Hospital, llevaron a mamá a una habitación, porque según dijo la doctora aún no había dilatado lo suficiente. El tío cabeceaba en el sofá de debajo de la ventana y yo jugaba con el cazamariposas que me había comprado el tío (no lo había soltado en todo el camino) mientras que papá hablaba con mamá en voz muy baja. Ese era el momento. Busqué en una de las bolsas una cosa que había comprado por la tarde, sin hacer ruido me acerqué a gatas a la cama, levanté la sábana y puse en marcha el plan.

-Buenas noches… ¿cómo se encuentra?-era la enfermera sanadora que había estado saludando al tío cuando llegamos- Voy a ver como va todo

La chica levantó la sábana y al apoyar la mano en la cama:

¡**ZAS**! – ¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!!- la chica sacudía la mano intentando deshacerse de la trampa de ratón que yo había colocado allí- AAAAAAY

-¡**DRUSO**! Te estás pasando de la raya- papá me dio un tirón de orejas y ayudó a la chica- Disculpe, lo siento mucho

-Ya está lista- dijo de malhumor- Tenemos que llevárnosla ya

Yo me quedé solo con el tío jugando con el cazamariposas (que no había soltado en todo el camino), pero tardaban mucho en volver y el tío decidió salir a estirar las piernas

-¿No quieres venir? –yo negué con la cabeza y él salió cerrando la puerta despacito.

Abrí la ventana rápidamente, y me asomé con mi cazamariposas. Había visto pasar muchas lechuzas que entraban y salían por la ventana del piso de abajo. Algunas cargaban con paquetes bastante grandes y otras sólo con algún pergamino, seguro que una de ellas llevaba al bebé, porque yo no había visto ninguna cigüeña y en el hospital había muchas mamás que esperaban un bebé.

Cada vez que una de ellas se acercaba lo suficiente, la cogía con el cazamariposasgigantes y la metía en la habitación. Conseguí atrapar tantas que la habitación parecía la lechucería del Ministerio, pero no había ni rastro del bebé. Así que yo continúe con mi trabajo, a pesar de los picotazos de los pájaros que ululaban sin parar y estaban llenando la habitación de plumas y de cacas, hasta que se abrió la puerta de nuevo.

-Druso…mira quien ha venido- el tío entreabrió la puerta miró la habitación y volvió a cerrar la puerta de golpe- Será mejor que nos quedemos fuera, Severus.

-¿Qué haces Lockhart?..Déjanos pasar-papá abrió la puerta y entró con paso decidido hasta que vio a las lechuzas y a mi encaramado en la ventana- Pe…pero hijo… ¿Qué…qué es esto?- a papá le temblaba la voz

-Estoy cazando papá, no me desconcentres- las lechuzas aprovecharon que la puerta estaba abierta para salir volando por el pasillo, eso debió de sorprender a más de uno pues no se oía otra cosa que gritos.

-Te mato…yo te mato-papá me bajó del sofá y me quitó el cazamariposas- ¿Qué pretendes con todo esto?

En ese momento trajeron a mamá, parecía muy cansada y llevaba algo en los brazos envuelto en una mantita. La enfermera puso el grito en el cielo al entrar en la habitación, y le dio una buena reprimenda a papá (ahora él tenía el cazamariposas en la mano) le dijo que ya era bastante mayorcito para hacer esas cosas y que había estado llevando de cabeza al servicio de mensajería del Hospital. Mi tío se disculpó con ella y hasta la invitó a cenar, por lo que la chica se fue bastante más contenta.

-Papá, yo estaba buscando el bebé, Jane me dijo que lo traería una cigüeña pero aquí sólo hay lechuzas

-¡¡Lechuzas!!...Todo el hospital está lleno de esos malditos pájaros

-Severus, por favor…- mamá lo interrumpió parecía divertida- Druso, mamá tiene aquí al bebé

-¿Ahí?- no podía ser yo había cazado muchos pájaros y ninguno llevaba bebes-¿Estás segura?

-Si…la cigüeña nos la ha traído hace un ratito, por eso hemos tardado en venir- la voz de mamá era dulce y contrastaba con las miradas de papá

-Mmm… ¿y el bicho de la barriga?

-El tío le ha lanzado un hechizo que sólo el conoce y lo ha hecho desaparecer- mamá le guiñó un ojo al tío que hinchó el pecho con orgullo y nos sonrío

-¡Aaah!... ¿Puedo verlo?- levante los brazos y daba saltitos para que papá me ayudara, él me cogió y me acercó a la cama- ¿qué es?

-Es una niña y se llama Elora– la miré con curiosidad, era muy pequeñita (mis manos eran mucho mas grandes que las de ella) no tenía pelo y estaba toda ía cara de vieja así que fruncí el ceño- En cuanto te conozca te querrá mucho, tu eres el hermano mayor

-¡Que fea!…Se parece a papá- todos empezaron a reír, menos papá que me cogió en brazos y me levantó muy alto- Ayys, papí…jejeje…no me sueltes…ayyys…

Había pasado casi un mes cuando Jane vino a visitarnos. Mi tío había preparado un pic-nic en el jardín así que nosotros podíamos correr y jugar sin romper nada, bueno sólo las flores del tío que intentaba salvar de cualquier forma.

Mis papás estaban sentados en una manta sobre la hierva y a su lado estaba el cuco de la niña, que no sabía hacer nada sólo llorar, comer y dormir.

- No hemos hablado mucho de lo que pasó aquella noche – mamá mecía el cuco de Elora que seguía durmiendo

- Tu hermano me sorprendió, nunca le creí capaz de hacer nada a derechas y…

-No me refiero a eso, tonto- mamá le sacó la lengua y lo miró a los ojos- Eres el hombre más valiente que he conocido nunca Severus

-¿Valiente? Sólo era un hombre lobo y los otros…- parecía satisfecho- Ninguno de ellos se hubiera atrevido a llevarme la contraria tan abiertamente…Ese es un privilegio sólo tuyo

-Si, ellos te temen y te respetan, pero…

-¿Pero qué, señora Snape?

-No te aman

-Entonces soy afortunado por tenerte a mi lado- papá le susurraba en la oreja y supongo que le dijo algo más porque mamá se puso roja – Debería corresponder más a menudo a ese amor

-Severus…eres terrible- los labios de mamá se acercaron lentamente a los de él

-Lo se- papá se acercó, tenía un brillo extraño en los ojos, y cuando apenas habían juntado su labios Elora empezó a llorar

-¿Qué les pasa a nuestros hijos? –protestó papá cogiendo a la niña en brazos- Tú no debes seguir el ejemplo de tu hermano, pequeña

Jane y yo estábamos tan cansados que nos sentamos a descansar un poco.

-Druso ¿sabes qué?...No son las cigüeñas las que traen a los bebes- Jane sabía mucho del tema ya tenía dos hermanitas -Están en la barriga de las mamás

-¿Qué?...No puede ser, mi mamá me dijo que a Elora la trajo una cigüeña y se la dejó en los brazos- me estaba poniendo nervioso algo no estaba bien- Mamá no dice mentiras

-Pues…no lo se…pero seguro que eso no era un bebé- eso me hizo pensar y no me gustó nada lo que descubrí

-Si lo de la barriga era el bebé, lo que está en la cuna es…¡¡**PAPAAAAAAAAAA**!!!....¡¡¡**EL BICHOOOOOOOOOOOOO**!!!


End file.
